


Number Five

by grumpyphoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, mental palate cleanser, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel go walking around a lake. </p>
<p>Prompt from a Destiel Fanfiction group on Facebook. Needed as a palate cleanser. Unbeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number Five

His hands linger inside the left pocket of his trench-coat, fingers playing with the edges of the 3x5 cards he had squirreled away inside them. Castiel had looked at them again over breakfast that morning, careful handwriting on each one asking questions he’d gotten from a click bait link on the side of Facebook last night after Dean had asked to meet him at the park this afternoon. The colorful headline said “10 questions to break the ice! Number 5 will make you laugh!” It hadn’t, but he’d dutifully written it down just the same. 

Despite reading the cards over and over, he hadn’t had a chance to ask them. Dean walked at a brisk pace, and he was having a hard time keeping up and juggling his anxiety at the same time. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest the second he’d seen Dean waiting in the park, and he couldn’t remember them now, each question merging into the next. 

He is honestly never normally this panicky, especially around Dean, but lately he had begun to realize that he was in love with his best friend, and it was seriously fucking with his calm. He’d begun to beg out of social situations with Dean in it, avoiding him when he saw him around their usual haunts, and it is exhausting. He just doesn’t know what to say any more, afraid that any time he opens his mouth, declarations of love will come spilling out of it like music curling its way out of a cello, unstoppable and lovely and permanent. 

Castiel hurries to follow as Dean stalks his way through the jogging trails, across the tai chi area, and around the duck pond, where he finally stops, rubbing his hands on his jeans nervously. Castiel tries to catch his breath, watching Dean’s face, his mouth…oh god, his mouth. Wait, he’d been talking, and he’d missed it. He starts to sweat, his hands convulsing on the cards, noticing that Dean is looking at him expectantly…Castiel starts to hyperventilate. Dean purses his lips, and then repeats himself. 

“Cas, I said, I have been missing you. I mean, you’re never around anymore. It made me start to think, and I think…I think I like you, like as more than a friend. I want to…could we go out?” 

Castiel’s mind whites out, the roar of his own pulse loud in his head. He can only think of one thing, his neat, orderly handwriting on that card the only thing that comes to mind, and before he can stop himself, he shouts out number five itself, “WHAT’S YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL!” 

Dean blinks, and starts laughing. Castiel sits hard on a bench, jarring his teeth together. He drops his head into his hands, and makes a low sound of distress. He barely feels it when Dean drops down next to him. 

Then Dean, who looks him in the eyes very seriously, is gently prying his head away from his hands. 

“Ducks,” he says, “Ducks are my favorite animal.” Then he is kissing Castiel thoroughly to the loud chorus of the lake’s population of waterfowl. 

Castiel leaves the cards in the trash on the way out of the park. 


End file.
